Building Love
by CrazyMeetsImagination
Summary: Being a single parent was becoming increasingly hard for Sakura. Juggling a soon-to-be-genin daughter and the work load in the hospital was becoming tiring and with no news about Sasuke's return, she was doing the best she can.
1. Single Parent

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

Okay. So this is my first ever written story/chapter that I have published in my life. So please go easy on me. Give honest reviews though.

* * *

 **Sakura**

 _Okay maybe if I make her, her favorite cheesecake she would forgive me. Yeah. Sure a 'cheesecake' would buy my daughter's love and forgiveness back after I missed her FREAKING graduation ceremony!_ Sakura sighed. Being a single parent was _damn_ tough. But she was doing her absolute best. Sarada has to understand that being a medical ninja, Sakura would have to attend to the hospital needs first. Most kids would have at least _one_ of their parents attending their ceremony. Sarada must have felt really lonely today having to take the headband all alone. This made Sakura even sadder. With Sasuke gone on a mission all the time, it was getting harder handling a child all by herself.

 _I'll have to talk to Sarada_. Sakura thought. But where was Sarada? Sakura didn't see her at school. Sakura guessed that her daughter was angry and went out with her friends. She would come home when she has cooled off.

Looking out the window, Sakura decided that she will make a cheesecake and a nice fancy dinner for her daughter. It would at least show Sarada how terribly sorry she feels. Sarada would forgive her, she always does.

* * *

 **Sasuke**

 _Well, I should immediately report the Intel that I obtained._ Sasuke thought. Though he was longing to go home first he made his way diligently towards the hokage's office. On his way he couldn't help but let his mind wander off to Sakura and Sarada. _Sarada_.. His daughter! It has been 10 years since he left his 8 months old daughter to go on a mission. He stills remembers the first time he held her like it was yesterday. He never imagined a love like that could exist until he held his baby girl. A sharp pang of guilt, anticipation, fear and joy filled him.

He rushed to meet Naruto.

"Thanks Sasuke. I will immediately set up a squad to further investigate this. You should go home and meet your family." Naruto said as they were done with their pleasantries and sasuke has given the information. "They will be really excited. Especially Sarada." Naruto sighed. "Only the other day she was asking tons of questions about you. Hehe"

"Go home" Naruto finally said after giving Sasuke a pat on the back.


	2. The Overdue Reunion

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

* * *

 **Sakura**

Sakura was setting the temperature on the oven when she heard the door open _. Okay. Get ready for an outburst._ She thought. " Hey, sweetheart! I made you your favorite dinner. I know you are absolutely angry with me right now, and you have every right to be, but please let me explain myself first. You kno..."

Sakura turned around and her voice was stuck in her throat for standing before her was not her angry daughter but her husband. She sucked in a sharp breath. _Her Husband._

 _"Sasuke!"_ She screamed and ran towards him with such force that when she hugged him they both toppled to the ground _._

 _"_ When did you? Wha? How? _Oh My God!"_ And then she was kissing him. He was here. Sasuke was here. In her arms.

When she finally ran out of breath and stopped kissing, "Sakura", Sasuke said.

"When did you come back?"

* * *

 **Sasuke**

"About an hour ago. I had to go meet Naruto first and give him a scroll I found." Sasuke said his eyes roaming all over Sakura's face as if remembering every detail. Her green eyes, wide and teary with excitement. Her cheeks red with all the kissing. Finally his eyes rested on her lips and he was kissing her again. Their hands all over each other, holding, pulling. Their lips inseparable from the other's body. Their kisses so full of passion and heat and urgency, as though afraid they might run out of time. Finally, they broke free gasping for air.

He looked at his wife, her cheeks streaked with tears, eyes bright, hair messy. She looked beautiful.

"I missed you" She said.

"Me too".

She grinned and started to get up. " I hope you are hungry because I made a very delicious dinner."

Then she gasped " Sarada!"

"Where is she? Is she not home?"

"She is supposed to be here, but she is angry with me because I missed her graduation ceremony." Sakura said.

"Graduation?" Sarada is a genin. His chest tightened knowing that he has missed so much of his daughter's life.

"But she should have been home by now. It's past seven. Maybe she is at Choji's house hanging out with Chocho. Let me call them" Sakura said and went to the phone.

* * *

 **Sakura**

 _I hope Sarada is okay. I mean she has been upset before but she was never out this late._ Sakura thought while holding the phone to her ear.

"Hello?" It was Chocho.

"Hello, Chocho. This is Sakura, Sarada's mom. Is Sarada at your place?"

"No she is not here. She said that she was going to the meadow. She was upset you know"

"I know. Anyway thank you. Bye"

Hanging up, she looked at Sasuke's worried face.

"She is at the meadow. Want to go meet her there?"

5 minutes later, they arrived at a clearing in the middle of a meadow, where they found a few shuriken on the ground and a few of them on the targets placed on the tree trunks.

 _Looks like Sarada has been letting off some steam here._ Sakura thought _._

"Sarada?" "Sweetheart?"

A shuriken came flying and hit the bullseye on the target placed above Sakura and Sarada landed gracefully in front of Sakura.


	3. Too Much to Absorb

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters in it.

I have tried really hard to get the emotions right. So here goes. I hope I've done justice to the character's personalities.

* * *

 **Sakura**

"Sweetheart. I am SO Sorry! There was an emergency at the hospital and I HAD to go. I really wanted to be at the ceremony with you. And you have no idea how -"

"Its fine mom, I understand. You have a job to do." Sarada said with a resigned look on her face.

This broke Sakura's heart all the more. What has she done to deserve this amazing daughter? Sarada was very mature, always thinking way beyond her age. She deserved so much better.

"You are such an extraordinary kid. I am so proud of you." Sakura said reaching out to hug Sarada.

There was a movement behind Sakura which made Sarada jump and look around.

Sasuke was a few feet behind Sakura, now visible in the moonlight.

* * *

 **Sarada**

Sarada gasped loudly and took a few steps back. A man was standing a few feet away from her. A man that she has only seen a photograph of. A man that was supposedly her _father_. Her father.

"Look who came home today." Her mother said putting a hand around her. "Your father."

Sarada looked at the stranger in front of her. He looked more or less like the picture of him, only he had aged a bit now. She looked at her mother who was nodding an encouragement.

Suddenly, a blinding anger took over Sarada. Was her mother joking? Was she supposed to call this stranger _'dad'_? A _'dad'_ who was gone her entire life, a _'dad'_ who never wrote a letter or made a call, a _'dad'_ who burdened her mother with so many responsibilities.

No way was she forgiving him for all the things that he did and didn't do.

* * *

 **Sasuke**

His heart was pounding in his ears. His daughter was standing in front of him. She looked quite a bit like him. Her hair, her eyes but her face was like her mother, kind and beautiful.

He took a deep calming breath. What was he supposed to say? Should he go hug her? Or should he say he missed her? He took a step forward and opened his mouth but closed immediately because Sarada was now crying and she started to run away.

Run away from him.


	4. Tender Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in Naruto.

Hey guys. I finished two chapters. I am really excited about the next chapter though. Sasu Saku might have a little private time *wink*

Again give me your honest reviews!

* * *

 **Sakura**

"She's probably in her room. This was all too sudden for her." They followed Sarada back to their home. She understood what her daughter was going through, the pain, the confusion, the unexpectedness. She was also watching Sasuke's pain. It was in his eyes. She knew he was beating himself up over this.

Sakura walked over to Sasuke and hugged him. "It's going be okay. Trust me" She whispered and walked towards Sarada's room.

Sarada was sitting on the floor on the other side of the bed facing the window. She was holding her knees towards her chest and rocking back and forth. _Poor child, the emotional stress that the little heart of hers was going through!_ Sakura thought.

She went and sat next to her.

"Your dad had a very traumatic childhood that shaped him to be the man he is now. He took an oath to put the leaf village's safety above all. He would sacrifice his happiness for the village because that's just the kind of man he is. And you should be proud of that." Sakura said to Sarada and put her arm around her.

"He lost his family's love at a very young age, so TRUST me he knows how important a family is. All his life he was searching for a place to belong. Of course, he would never let anyone know." Sarada lifted her tear streaked face up and looked at Sakura now.

Sakura wiped the tears on her daughter's face and pulled her close. "To give up his newly found family for a mission was something only Sasuke could probably do. I remember the look in his eyes when he left you in my arms. I could only imagine the amount pain and heartache he went through." She brushed Sarada's hair and finally said "Give him a chance first, then you can decide whether to forgive him or not."

* * *

 **Sasuke**

He was sitting on the stairs and looking at the photograph in his hands. Sakura was holding his baby girl in her arms.

His two angels.

He closed his eyes for a brief moment and took a breath. He still couldn't get the look on his daughter's face out of his head. The pain he had put his family through!

But what was he doing sitting here and letting his wife explain the situation to his daughter? He needs to own up for the things that he has done.

He put the photo back on the mantel and walked up to Sarada's room and knocked on the door. "Come on in" Sakura said.

He opened the door and walked in. Sarada was sitting on the floor while Sakura was walking towards him. "I am going downstairs to set up the dinner" She announced and as she passed him, she caressed his face and nodded encouragingly.

Sasuke walked towards Sarada and opened his mouth only to close it again because Sarada said "You can't walk in here after 10 years and expect me to accept you as my father. It's not that easy, you know. I wanted you to be here so many times and was disappointed when you could never come for birthdays and festivals. I am angry with you and it will take some time to wrap my head around this."

Sasuke couldn't help but smile to himself. This was no ordinary 10 year old. She told him how she felt without hurting his feelings at the same time telling him that she was not supposed to be taken for granted. She will accept him when she was ready and on her own terms.

"I understand and respect your opinion Sarada. But remember one thing,

'You don't have to forgive me, but I will love you always'" He recounted the words his brother told him once upon a time, only this time he understood the unconditional love behind it.


	5. Explosive Passion

**Summary:** It has been TWO days! TWO days since Sasuke was back and still they haven't gotten a chance to well…you know.

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in Naruto.**

* * *

 **Sakura**

It has been two days since the confrontations ended. Things were, well pretty much the same. It was around two in the morning when Sakura woke with a start, there was a howling wind outside. She looked at the man sleeping next to her; his arms were wrapped around her waist and legs tangled with hers. He looked a bit thinner than she last remembered. There were circles under his eyes; his face was a bit paler as well. _I don't think he was eating or sleeping very well._ Sakura thought. But despite that he still looked devastatingly beautiful. Her heart stuttered as her gaze slowly scanned his face and when it reached his lips, she was angry with pent-up sexual frustration.

It has been TWO days! TWO days since Sasuke was back and still they haven't gotten a chance to well…you know.

The first night that Sasuke came back they were both very emotional and tired after the whole reunion, so they called it a night. The next day Sakura had to spend the night at the hospital because of an emergency. And last night Sasuke had to go meet Naruto to discuss a few matters and must have been back home after Sakura fell asleep.

 _Great! I'll keep wasting time and before I know it, Sasuke will be on the road again._ Sakura groaned and fell back on the pillows.

The movement must have woken Sasuke up because when Sakura turned towards him again, his onyx eyes blinked at her.

A blush crept up her cheeks. "Couldn't sleep?" Sasuke asked brushing her hair back from her forehead. "I was….um…" Sakura looked at his lips again and moved closer till her lips met his in a soft kiss. Sasuke stilled for a second before pulling her further close to his body and deepening the kiss.

Sakura's heart rate picked up. Her hands traveled around his neck and into his hair and she pulled at the unruly, sexy hair. Sasuke growled and pulled her on top of him in a blink of an eye. Gasping Sakura backed up a fraction only to be pulled back against Sasuke's eager lips for another mind numbingly, scorching hot kiss. Every bit of her skin was alive.

Sasuke's hands were traveling up her bare thighs. She was wearing a short night gown. "This is very convenient" Sasuke said, a smug smile on his face.

Sakura's blush deepened. She started tugging his shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. Sasuke's hands disappeared inside her gown, up her stomach and slowly ascended north making Sakura gasp and close her eyes. Both of their breathing became rough and ragged.

Their kisses became urgent, a necessity that only they could give each other. This was what both of them needed. To know that no matter how long and how far they lived apart, their love for each other would always be passionate, all-consuming and indestructible.

Sasuke sat up and at the same time pulled Sakura's gown over her head. Now they were barely clothed, sweaty, skin to skin and full of bottled up desire. It would require immense self control to not break anything.

They were kissing again and hands exploring each other's bodies. "We have to be quiet or we'll wake Sarada up" Sakura spoke in between kisses. "No you have to be quiet. You're the loud one" Sasuke retorted. "I am not that loud. I am ju….."Sakura moaned deeply when Sasuke's fingers did something very illegal.

"Shhh.." Sasuke said and his fingers were busy again. _Oh I think I died and went to heaven._ Sakura thought.

They were busy several times the rest of that night.

* * *

Sakura woke the next morning feeling satisfied, sated and happy. _I can't believe I have to work._ How she craved to be in bed with Sasuke all day. But it was almost seven in the morning and she had to make breakfast for Sarada.

Sakura sighed and got out of bed quietly so as to not wake up Sasuke. _He barely slept last night._ Shethought and a stupid grin spread across her face. _Score_! She thought and got dressed.

She was whistling when she made breakfast while Sarada stared at her with an amused face. "Where's dad?" She asked. "He's sleeping in. He had a long meeting last night" she said and smiled to herself. After Sarada left for school, Sakura went back to their bedroom to see if Sasuke got up but he was still dozing off quietly. She decided to take a shower and start getting ready for work. She went into the shower and stood under the hot jet of water. Boy she was tired too. She turned around to reach for the soap and standing before her was a very beautiful, naked and tousle haired Sasuke.

"Good Morning." Sakura mumbled a little dazed in the head watching Sasuke. "You were going to take a shower without me" He said and moved closer enveloping her body, mind and heart with his.

Sakura was an hour late to work that day, with a radiant grin and a suspiciously wrinkled skirt.


End file.
